The rapidly increasing missile threat to surface vessels has resulted in a critical need for improved ECM antennas; specifically, existing missile threats to surface ships has created a requirement that ECM increase radiated power and simultaneously counter threat signals which are separated in azimuth. Existing ECM antennas comprise semi-omni antennas which cannot radiate the effective powers desired when fed with existing amplifiers. Others are single beam directed antennas which require an operator to steer the beam to a threat sector. Multiple beam antennas have been developed; however, weight restrictions for small ships limit their utility. Also, millisecond beam switching time limits the multiple target response to a prediction gating program for known threat signals. Response to multiple threats of unknown signals is accommodated by feeding beams in parallel, thereby reducing the effective radiated power. Phased ray technology offers the advantages of electronically scanned, high gain beams; however, the resultant narrow beam with its associated high effective power is extremely sensitive to directional error. Although milliradian beam control is straightforward, the absolute alignment of the transmit beam axis, with a bearing axis determined by an independent measurement of a single pulse, is subject to error. This error severely degrades the effective radiated power of a pencil beam at the target location thereby imposing a high technical risk for such an approach.